Moving On
by Kaminari31Hiroki
Summary: Izuki is confronted by a girl in a bookstore, but is turned down the moment he makes a pun! Then Moriyama comes up to him and asks him out on a possible date? Izuki seems clueless about the whole thing, but he goes along with it anyways. Will they fall in love or not? *Dramatic music* Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters and they belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi!
1. Chapter 1

He was just looking for books, pun books to be exact, at the local bookstore in Tokyo. He'd already collected all one hundred eight volumes from his previous series, but it obviously was not enough for him. As he was flipping through the fourth volume of his new findings, a girl approached him, and at this same time, there was someone on the other side of the room watching him.

The girl tapped on his shoulder and asked for his name. When he looked up at her, he noticed that she wasn't wearing a work uniform, meaning he wasn't in trouble for God knows what reason. "My name is Izuki Shun, how about you, miss?" he replied, just as equally friendly as she had asked for his, but before she could answer his question, she vibrantly stated "Wow! I love how that bright blue book matches your outfit!"  
A typical girl; always getting off topic about clothes or anything fashionable. He never understood this, even if he did have two sisters.  
He looked at his outfit more carefully and noticed that it didn't really match the book at all. What a strange girl, he thought, but at least she was cute. And at that moment, a pun came to mind. "Massao na sao ha ikaga?" (Hey miss! How about a bright blue pole?) he blurted. The girl made a face, as if utterly disturbed by seeing someone puke or even a dead body, and walked away as the male wrote down the pun.

The person on the other side chuckled into his fist, understanding that, even if he couldn't hear their conversation, the shorter male had been turned down by the girl that had first approached him. The taller male walked up to Izuki as he finished writing his somewhat genius pun, and surprised him. "Having some trouble picking up girls? Or should I should I say, are the girls having trouble picking up you?" the stranger asked, jokingly. Izuki tightly gripped his belongings and took a step back before saying anything, then he gulped and nervously asked, "Do I know you?"

A great blow to this "stalker"!

"How cruel!" cried the male, "I'm Kaijou's shooting guard, Moriyama Yoshitaka! I was in the practice match between our teams! Don't you remember me?"  
Obviously, Izuki could not recall such a person, but politely bowed anyways and apologized for not recognizing him. "Well, um... Moriyama-san, you seem really nice, really, you do, but I-"  
Moriyama interrupted, "No 'buts'! We can get to know each other! I saw a poster just outside of here about a comedy show later today in the plaza." he looked at Izuki's books, which were in a much looser grip than when he was first approached, "I was thinking that maybe we could go together?"

Izuki tried to hide his excitement, but his eyes glimmered at the mention of the comedy show he was already planning to attend. "I was already planning to go it, in fact, that's why I bought more books." he changed the position of his books, unable to contain his incitement. "You like puns too, Moriyama-san?"

"I do! I'm quite the ladies man, if I do say so myself, so whenever I go somewhere to search for some beauties, I ask myself 'Nanpa no seikoritsu nan pacento?' (What percent of girls can you pick up?) as motivation, you know?"

"That's a good one! Do you mind if I write that one down?!" Izuki asked, suddenly hyper.

"Um, sure. You really liked it that much...?" Moriyama didn't think it was that great, considering the fact that he didn't exactly know how many girls would be one hundred percent. So it was a void pun and he made a mental note to polish it up a bit when he had the time.

"Of course! All puns are great, in my opinion." the shorter male said with a smile as he finished writing down the pun.

In that moment, Moriyama felt a spark in his chest, but he didn't know what to think of it, so he passed it off as some gas that hadn't made it to his mouth.

"Izuki-kun, if I may call you that, do you want to go buy those books now so we can get a good spot for the show?" asked Moriyama.

"Yes, of course! I'll let you call me Izuki-kun if you let me call you Moriyama-kun. It's only fair."

"Please! I don't like it when friends add '-san' to my name."

"Friends? ...To be blunt, I thought we were just acquaintances. I just didn't want to be mean and refuse you."

"E-eh... Izuki-kun..." Moriyama said as he fell to the floor on all fours, being as dramatic as Kise, maybe even more than his kouhai.

"I'm sorry Moriyama-kun, I didn't mean to be mean... Ah!" Izuki pulled out his notebook again and wrote, yet, another pun.

Moriyama looked up to see Izuki's sparkling eyes as he wrote the pun down. The male on the floor thought, "Maybe this wont be so bad..." and got up to walk Izuki to the cash register. "Shall we go to the show?" he asked Izuki, walking ahead and holding out his hand out of habit. Izuki stared at it for a brief second as if to think of what to do with it, then answered with a smile, "Yes!" and walked on ahead.

Moriyama's hand dropped to his side, and he thought, "I take that back; This is going to be tough..." and he followed after Izuki.


	2. Chapter 2

The two young adults got seats in the middle near the front row, quite the ideal spot so that you weren't keeping your head up the whole time and still had a great view of the stage. They sat down and waited for the show to start in fifteen minutes. The silence was a little awkward. They had rushed here together without a thought about what they would do with this down time on their hands. The idle chat around them grew louder as more people started to take their seats for the comedy show.

"Come on, think of something to say Yoshitaka!" Moriyama thought to himself, "Talking to girls has never been this hard before! And he's a guy who likes basketball, what more could you ask for?" He calmed himself down by gently slapping his cheeks with both hands at the same time, then he took a deep breath before he spoke. "Izu—"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for half an hour of laughter!?" Asked the MC at the microphone. The crowd cheered and clapped as he announced the comedian's name and for him to come onto the stage. Moriyama exhaled out of frustration. All that worrying only for _this _to happen!  
During the whole show, he listened to the comedian and looked at Izuki every time he wrote a pun down.

Afterwards, Moriyama thought of something. "Ne, Izuki, how many girls do you pick up every week? I mean, do they always just come to you like that?" He was talking about the girl in the book store. Izuki turned to him and replied with a smile, "Don't you mean, Nanpa no seikoritsu nan pacento? (What percent of girls can you pick up?)"

"Yes, that. I'm glad you remembered!"

"Well..." Izuki put his notebook away. "It varies, but at least two at the minimum each week."

"That's good enough!"

"I don't follow, Moriyama."

"I'm asking if you would like to have a mixer with me! You know, ask a couple of girls if they want to go karaoke with us on a weekend."

"I don't think—"

Moriyama put his elbow on Izuki's shoulder. "With our good looks combined, we'll definitely win their hearts! What do you say?"

Izuki thought about it for a while. He didn't know if he was ready for a relationship just yet. He wasn't mentally prepared at all, but he figured he should try it just this once before rejecting something he'd never tried before. "Alright, I'll ask around my school."

"Great!" Moriyama exclaimed as he took out his phone. "Take yours out too so we can exchange phone numbers and email addresses so we can contact each other about the date."

The two exchanged contact information and headed their separate ways, since Izuki had to head home for lunch. Moriyama insisted that he stay with him a little longer, but Izuki didn't have a choice but to reject him, then left the area for the entrance in wait to get picked up by his older sister.

Moriyama sat at a nearby cafe table and sighed since he couldn't spend a little more time with Izuki, but then grinned at the fact that he now had Izuki's number, and his plan had also been executed properly. His phone suddenly went off and he saw that he had received a text message from Izuki. How soon! What could it possibly be about!? Maybe Izuki noticed Moriyama's feelings and wanted to let him know he felt the same way? Either way, Moriyama was ecstatic. It took him a minute to calm down before he checked his phone.

_Sub: It's Izuki ^^_

_Msg: Is it alright if we have lunch together some other time?_

Hit, line, and sink; Moriyama successfully caught him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just a few days after their meeting at the mall and now they returned for their luncheon. In between then and now, Moriyama hadn't texted Izuki other than to confirm a date for this afternoon's meet up, but this was only because he wanted to save the chit chat for when they were together, and because he was nervous. What else was he supposed to talk about? His feelings would be obvious if he asked anymore questions; Asking simple questions would also be awkward.

Moriyama sat down in a chair at the cafe he sat at the last time he and Izuki were at the mall and checked his watch. **11:47. **He was early— really early. They were to meet up at noon, but Moriyama was too excited for today and got dressed as soon as he woke up and hurried out of his house.  
His stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten breakfast yet because he got out of bed so late; he usually never woke up late, but, again, he was too excited about today and couldn't sleep last night.

"What a way to feel on my first 'date' with Izuki..." he said to himself, "I really want to buy something to eat but then I won't be hungry when Izuki gets here."

A waitress came by and asked if he was ready to order, but he said he was waiting for someone, then made a move on her by instinct— she was pretty cute. "I may be waiting for my friend, but I would be glad to eat with you, my dear." he said suavely. He almost froze when he realized what he just did, but before he could make an excuse to excuse his comment she giggled and kindly refused his offer because she already had a boyfriend and had to work. His heart almost stopped; he could have blown his chance with Izuki! Thank goodness he came early enough for Izuki to miss it.

A few more minutes passed and Moriyama was starting to get worried. It was 12:07 now and Izuki still hadn't shown up yet. "Where the hell could he be?" he thought. A couple more minutes passed and Moriyama was starting to become agitated. He leaned into his chair and frustratingly scratched the back of his head. Was he stood up? Was all this too good to be true? The teen was about to get up when he heard his name being called from a distance. "Moriyama-kun!" He turned his head to the side to see Izuki running up to him. "I'm sorry... I'm late..." he was out of breath— probably from running. "My sisters made a lot of... stops on the way here." Izuki placed his hand on the table for support and took one last breath to calm down before sitting across from Moriyama. "Did you wait long?" asked Izuki.

"Not really. I just got here myself." Moriyama answered, obviously lying. He didn't want Izuki to feel bad or also have him find out that he was excited.

"Really? That's a relief. I hope you weren't too hungry." The younger teen opened up a menu and started to browse for something to eat.

"Don't worry, I wasn't famished or anything." He held onto his stomach to keep it from making any more noise.

Izuki looked up and frowned. "You're hungry, aren't you." He knew sarcasm when he heard it.

"No, no, I'm fine!" His stomach growled loudly. He was caught, dammit.

"Why didn't you text or call me to hurry up? I figured you were also running late since you never asked me where I was."

Moriyama's head tilted down as he blushed. "I didn't think about that..."

"Pfft-" The corners of Izuki's lips curled upward into a smile. "Well don't forget next time." The shorter male returned to looking at the menu and called a waiter over to their table when he was ready.

The waiter turned to Moriyama and asked for his order. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't ready." he said and quickly looked trough the menu and told their waiter his order. He was so focused on Izuki he forgot to look for food to eat, even when he was famished.

When the waitress from earlier brought their food to them, she said "Oh, so this is who you were waiting for!" with a smile. Izuki looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed close together, not understanding the situation. The waitress turned towards Izuki. "My apologies. Your friend here asked if I could join him for lunch." she remitted, releasing him from confusion. He understood now; Moriyama couldn't wait for the mixer so he flirted with this waitress. "Well," Izuki started, "If you would like, we were just planning a mixer so we would be glad to have you with us, miss." he added a smile. She slightly blushed and brought the circular tray— which was supporting their meal just minutes earlier— up to her nose and shook her head then brought it back down. "I'm sorry, I already told your friend that I had a boyfriend, but if I were single, I would be happy to join you two."

"That's alright. If you have a pair of friends that are available, please let us know." In a flash, Izuki grabbed his notepad from his pocket and tore out a blank page along with grabbing his pen and wrote his phone number and his name and gave it to the waitress, "We would really appreciate it."

"Ah, I- I think I have a few friends in the area. I'll let you know later, I- I have to get back to work now." She hurried off, clinging to the tray with a red face.

Now Moriyama understood why Izuki was so popular: He was a natural. He didn't even need to try!

The taller male stared at Izuki blankly. "What?" asked the younger after swallowing a bite of his food, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, you're just so sly and smooth." The corners of Moriyama's lips started to curl upward.

"I don't follow."

"You did that so naturally! And you made her blush even when she has a boyfriend!"

"I don't know what you're talking about... I just asked if she could ask her friends to join us, gave her my contact information to let us know, and was polite about it."

"Goddammit." thought Moriyama, "This moron probably doesn't even know what flirting even is." He brought his palm to his face when he realized this fact. "Wait a minute." he whispered to himself, then looked at Izuki— who was finishing up his meal while Moriyama's plate was only a bite empty. Was everything Izuki said and did so far out of kindness? Did he really not know the difference between amity and coquetry? Or maybe it was Moriyama himself who could not differentiate the two. Either way, the fact of life of the situation made his head spin until he fainted onto the table.


	4. Chapter 4

*River= Kawa  
*Mountain= Yama  
*Tadaima= I'm/We're home

I made up the names for Izuki's sisters. I was originally planning on avoiding that since they aren't my characters and their names aren't released in the manga, but there was a sentence where I _had _to use a name so I looked up "Shun" and browsed through the female names related to it and picked two best suited ones :3 I hope you don't hate them x.x

* * *

"Pervert... Creep... Get away from me..." The words swirled in his head. He sat up and looked around. All of a sudden he was surrounded by water. His arms flailed and he struggled to breathe, but soon enough he realized he could breathe just fine and wasn't drowning. "Where am I?" he asked himself, shaking his head. He searched around for a way out— a door perhaps— but all he saw was fish with... human heads. Female human heads. They all looked cute, and at closer glance, they were all the girls he'd ever hit on. Their mouths repeated those three things over and over, overlapping one another and getting louder as they swam closer to him. "Stop it!" He shut his eyes and covered his ears in an attempt to block out their taunting, but it was no use.  
"Moriyama-kun!" came a voice from the distance. Coming toward him was a shark, and inside the shark's mouth was Izuki. The fish fled at the sight of the shark, leaving Moriyama Isolated. "Izuki-kun—" he began to say, but was at a loss for words. The shark scared away the fish and Izuki was coming towards him, but was he safe? If the shark closed its mouth then Izuki would be eaten and soon after would be Moriyama. He tried to swim away as fast as he could but he didn't move, even when his arms and legs pushed and kicked as hard as they could. Now he couldn't breathe. The water was starting to fill his lungs and his body couldn't move any longer. He sank to the bottom and the last thing he saw was Izuki's head on the shark saying "You're a good friend, so lets keep it that way." with a smile.

Moriyama jolted up and looked around. He was sitting on a couch in an unfamiliar house. "Thank God..." he thought, relieved that he was released from his terrible nightmare. He then picked up the blanket covering his body and examined it. It wasn't a blanket he owned, so he must be in someone's house. He brought the blanket up to his nose and sniffed it. It smelled like Izuki, but... girly. "Are you alright?" asked a girl who was probably a few years older than himself. "I'm fine..." he said with a soft voice, "but where am I?"

"You're in the Izuki household. My brother sent me a message to drive over to where you two were before you fainted because he saw that you weren't feeling too well."

"Your brother...?"

"Yeah, Shun. He should be coming back soon. I sent him to buy some snacks while you were asleep."

"How long was I—"

"A couple of hours. It's not too bad; it is still light outside."

"Alright..."

Moriyama's head was pounding, probably from hunger. He wasn't too sure what happened to the meal he bought earlier; was it thrown away? Probably. Subconsciously, he was craving it very much. He sipped his glass of water and thought about his dream. It was strange, but very symbolic concerning his life. He had trouble getting girls because— although he didn't want to admit it— he wasn't good enough. He wasn't fully into it. He truly was an unfortunate handsome guy, just as his captain said.

"Geez, I told you it will be there tomorrow. Stop complaining already." said a voice coming from outside the front door. Along with that came the faint sound of the door unlocking and a girl pleading "But Onii-chan!"

Izuki and his younger sister took their shoes off and stepped into the house saying "Tadaima." His sister followed him into the kitchen repeating, "Onii-chan I want it I really want it. I want it now!" Izuki set the plastic bags on the counter and pivoted to face her. "It's only chocolate. We'll get it tomorrow when I bring enough money for it. Onee-san gave me money for Moriyama-kun and me for today. You can wait a day." he said, then ruffled her hair. She sighed, hugged her bother, then walked away to her room, probably coping with the fact that she had no choice but to wait until tomorrow to get the chocolate she wanted.

"Shun!" called Izuki's older sister, "your friend, um... Morikawa is awake."

"Onee-san," Izuki whined when he walked into the living room, "It's Moriyama."

Moriyama sat straight up and added, "Hai. Don't go to the river to do laundry, but can you go to the mountain and get firewood?"

The two siblings standing across from Moriyama chuckled and exclaimed, "That's a good one!"

There must be something weird with this family if they enjoy puns this much... All of them... Hopefully the little one from earlier isn't like this too, thought Moriyama as he watched the siblings in front of him discuss puns they could do with their own names.

"Ah, Izu—" Moriyama started, but stopped half-way through his friend's name when he saw a younger girl walk up to Izuki and tug on his shirt. When Moriyama saw her stand side by side with Izuki, he realized that she wasn't so small and was probably in Middle School. She looked as cute as Izuki but... girly.

"Onii-chan, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" she asked.

"Um..." Izuki turned to her, "Why? You haven't done that since last year."

His younger sister took a quick glance at Moriyama then looked back at Izuki. "No reason... I just want to be with you."

"Alright." he patted her head, "You can go in now if you want. You can touch anything; I wont—"

"'Care.' I know onii-chan." his sister said, then headed for his room.

During the conversation, Izuki's older sister walked away, probably knowing that Izuki and Moriyama wanted to talk alone. Moriyama was watching Izuki and his younger sister converse so he hadn't seen where the older sister went. This kind of reminded him of Kuroko, but Kuroko could disappear even if he was standing right in front of you.

Izuki walked toward the couch and sat next to Moriyama with gaiety and smiled when their eyes met. "That girl from the cafe contacted me and said she and her friend could come to the mixer. Isn't that great? She told me she lied about her boyfriend because she gets hit on a lot and feels bad when she has to turn down guys without a 'good reason' because one time, someone tried to force them self on her and her coworkers had to aid her."

For a moment, Moriyama was confused about the mixer. Why were they having one? Oh, that's right, to get Izuki... "That's great! Not the latter, but the mixer. I hope her friend is just as cute as she is."

"She is. Do you want to see? She sent me a picture." Izuki took his phone out of his pocket and went through a few messages before he found hers. It seems he is very popular; they were all probably girls but Moriyama couldn't see the names since they flew by so quickly. The phone was passed to Moriyama and there they were, on the screen. The waitress, Tsukuhara Ayumi, took the photo of her and her friend, Kazuya Kimiko. Ayumi's long, hazel hair wasn't in a bun like when they first saw her, but it was braided to the side and reached her chest— Oh how Moriyama wished he could date her! But he had to remember that this was all for Izuki's sake— Kimiko's hair was black and wavy and was just as long as Ayumi's. Both their eyes were dark brown and big— just his type. Their skin was was also milky white, but not in an unhealthy way. Lastly, their faces were perfectly shaped; their chins were pointed but also rounded, their lips were small but not too small, and their noses were petite and not hooked at the end or awkwardly bridged. The only difference was that Kimiko had freckles that made her look younger than 17.

When Izuki felt that Moriyama was done gawking at the photo he asked, "Aren't they cute?"

Moriyama shook his head, releasing his trance. "Yes! I can't wait for this mixer. When did they say they could come?"

"This weekend, probably. Ayumi-chan said she was off that day and that Kimiko's shift at the convenience store ended early. I don't have basketball practice that day, so we were waiting for your schedule when you came to."

"I'll check with my captain tomorrow and let you know." Moriyama was about to say something else when his stomach growled. "Oh," his gaze shifted to the food and snack filled plastic bag on the counter, "I think I'll have some of those now..."

After the two ate the food, Moriyama thanked Izuki and they walked to the door together. While Moriyama put his shoes on, he asked Izuki, "What, you aren't going to walk me home?"

"No, I'm sure you can handle it. You live in the same city as me so it shouldn't be to far."

"Oh please," Moriyama started, "I was joking. Not afraid of the dark, are you?" He finally finished putting his shoes on and grabbed his bag.

"Not particularly the dark." Izuki crossed his arms and leaned on the adjacent wall.

"Haha, then I'll just have to tie and lock you up to validate your words!" His hand unlocked the door and turned the knob. "I'll text you tomorrow, alright?"

Izuki only nodded before Moriyama walked out and closed the door and stood there for a few moments before his older sister came to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "That statement was a little much, wasn't it?" she asked. Again, Izuki nodded, but this time it was much slower and his eyes were almost glazed. "Don't get so worked up. You know he didn't mean it, Shun."

"I know, onee-san. I know."

"Come on little brother, go take your bath before mom gets home. Mai is waiting in your room for you so be quick."

"Alright Rei."

As Rei led him to the bathroom, she kept her hand on his quivering shoulder to keep him steady.


End file.
